Harry Potter: New Beginings
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: yes, I know I should have spent a bit more time on it but I wanted it up as soon as possible. This is my remake on the Harry Potter books, and (disclaimer)I don't own Harry Potter or its people. Part one is just a character log and then i'll remake the bo


By popular demand, and one or two flames, here is a background story on Kaylynn from my story Dear Diary. And as an added bonus you'll get the bios of her two friends and sister!  
*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Harry Potter;  
New Beginings:  
Character Log.  
By Pop Flower  
  
Character: Kaylynn Reins  
  
Eye color Navy/Steely Blue  
  
Hair color Brown-blonde  
  
Height: 5' 7"  
  
Age: 13 years   
  
Birth date: August 29, 1988  
  
Birth place: Racine, WI-USA  
  
Level of magic: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10+  
  
Strongest abilities: Dark Magic, Telacanetics, Unforgivable curses, Potions, Mind reading  
  
Special abilities: Animagus, Syrin, Immortal, Banshee, etc.  
  
Animal form for Animagus ability: Cheetah/Ocelot like wild cat  
  
Bio: Can cope with just about anything that she hears, sees, or acts in,   
Can make friends as easy as water attracts fish and easier,  
Easily adjusts and easily gets over a tramatizing event,  
Will most likely be found helping people or things out of sticky situations,  
Can do any-and every-thing possible,  
God daughter of Severus Snape,  
Sister is Charly Reins,  
Immortality skips every two generations in her family-meaning that her and her sister are both immortal,  
Is automaticaly drawn to Professor Lupin,  
Reads Sirius' mind when she first sees him as a dog and spends a majority of her spare time helping him out,  
Is ten times more skilled at magic than any other witch or wizard before her and is automatically transfered to a third year after her first few days because of this extencive knowlage,  
Can perfectly mimic other's voices and is sometimes about to turn herself or her shadow-or both- into that person,  
Father was a very, very, very, VERY good friend of Snape's and asked him to be her god father,  
Is in her third year at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Character: Charly Reins  
  
Eye color Blue  
  
Hair color Blonde  
  
Height: 5' 2"  
  
Age: 10 years  
  
Birth date: July 14, 1991  
  
Birthplace: Racine, WI-USA  
  
Level of magic: 1,2,3,4,5,6+, 7,8,9,10  
  
Strongest abilities: Herbology, History of Magic, Potions  
  
Special abilities: Animagus, Immortal, Advanced Quiddich skills, Blows things up just by looking at them long enough  
  
Animal form for Animagus ability: Black Lab-Golden Retriever mix dog  
  
Bio: May not look powerful but can con and trick an enemy into her older sister's deadly grip,   
Is most likely to be found teasing Draco Malfoy about any little thing,  
Can't resist the opportunity to pull a prank on someone,  
Can fake pain and tears good enough to trick her teachers,  
Is easily excited by any fast passed sport,(like Quiddich)  
Is NOT related to Severus Snape in any way shape or form,  
Blows things up, melts things, bends things, and shatters things just by looking at them long enough but that's her only psychic ability,  
Is in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Character: Jarry-Ann Michells  
  
Eye color Brownish  
  
Hair color Brown  
  
Height: 5' 6"  
  
Age: 13 years  
  
Birth date: August 28, 1988  
  
Birthplace: Racine, WI-USA  
  
Level of magic: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10  
  
Strongest abilities: Potions, Alchemy, Illusions, Force fields  
  
Special abilities: Strong barriers or psychic force fields, Making perfect potions, History of magic, Animagus.  
  
Animal form for Animagus ability: Collie-German Shepard mix breed dog  
  
Bio: Can tell the difference between two potions even if they look completely identical,  
Visions events from the future,  
Is prone to making fire and heat,  
Will most likely be found pouring a shrinking potion into Professor Snape's teacup,  
Runs around pulling jokes with Fred, George, and Charly constantly,  
Is in her third year at Hogwarts.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Character: Lita Lang  
  
Eye color Blue-ish  
  
Hair color Blonde-ish  
  
Height: 5' 5"  
  
Age: 13 years  
  
Birth date: March 5, 1988  
  
Birthplace: Racine, WI-USA  
  
Level of magic: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9+,10  
  
Strongest abilities: Showing off acts of strength and muscle, petrifying someone by glaring at them.  
  
Special abilities: Flute, Animagus, Piercing glare, that's 'bout it.  
  
Animal form for Animagus ability: Lioness  
  
Bio: Is resourceful and clever,  
Can easily trick someone into doing something dangerous,  
Will most likely be found following Jerry-ann, Fred, George, and Charly on their scams,  
Loves a good fight,  
Is in her third year at Hogwarts.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, there you have it- you wanted info, you got info- tell me what you think about my characters. And don't tell me I could have been more detailed with my descriptions, got it?!  



End file.
